Rumah Hantu
by Kimmberly
Summary: Rumah tua itu tidak beres. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Naruto merantau ke Osaka untuk memulai kehidupan mandiri mereka, sampai hal-hal aneh mulai dirasakan oleh Sakura/AU/DLDR


**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan tokoh, cerita, dll. Don't like click back button.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Rumah Hantu"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teriakan panik melengking mengisi seluruh sudut rumah tua itu. Dari salah satu ruangan yang tampaknya sebuah kamar, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda menangis sejadi-jadinya, rasa takut terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ia terduduk sambil terus mundur ke belakang, seolah-olah di hadapannya berdiri sesosok makhluk menakutkan. Sampai sebuah dinding menghalangi jalannya, gadis itu menggeleng takut,"Tidak... Jangan... KYAAH!"

Tiba-tiba posisinya menjadi menelengkup di atas lantai, salah satu kakinya terangkat dan ia tertarik ke arah pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"TIDAK! TOLONG!"

Seakan ada sesuatu tak nampak menarik salah satu kakinya itu, menyeretnya keluar, entah kemana. Hingga gadis itu menghilang dari sana masuk ke dalam kegelapan, ke tempat yang kamera sebagai saksi mata kejadian itu tidak dapat meraihnya. Hingga teriakannya meredam dengan histeris.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak mereka berhenti di depan rumah itu untuk pertama kali, Sakura sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres pada rumah tua namun kokoh itu, rumah tradisional bergaya Jepang separuh Eropa tersebut memang menarik perhatian, karena cantik menurut Ino, makanya dia mau tinggal di sana. Tapi Sakura merasa rumah itu biasa saja lebih mirip dengan rumah Nobita—dalam serial kartun Doraemon yang biasa ia tonton minggu pagi setelah bangun tidur. Sebenarnya Sakura ogah, sangat ogah tinggal di sana. Menurutnya suasana rumah tua itu suram dan gelap, lebih baik dia mencari apartemen untuk ditempati daripada rumah angker itu. Hanya saja Ino memaksanya dengan mengatasnamakan kesetiakawanan, belum lagi Ino berdalih bahwa Sakura tega membiarkannya sendiri bersama dua pria lainnya. Bukankah hal itu sama saja memancing hiu dan buaya dalam air menggunakan daging segar? Ok, ini terlalu berlebihan, karena Shikamaru dan Naruto—dua pria yang Ino maksud—sahabat masa kuliahnya tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu berbahaya. Mereka sudah bersama selama empat tahun, saling mengenal selama itu, Sakura percaya mereka tidak tertarik melakukan apa-apa pada sahabatnya. Bagaimana ceritanya mereka menempati rumah tua itu? Setelah wisuda, empat sekawan itu memutuskan untuk mencari kerja di luar Tokyo, kesepakatan mereka adalah hidup mandiri dengan merantau ke kota lain. Orangtua masing-masing ada yang menyetujui namun ada pula yang menolak, ini melibatkan proses persetujuan panjang. Akhirnya dengan segenap tetek bengek dari Ino, Shikamaru dibiarkan ikut, dengan syarat tiap dua bulan sekali putra keluarga Nara itu harus pulang—namanya juga anak kesayangan. Dalam perihal bekerja-di-luar-Tokyo, Ino paling bersemangat. Gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat satu kebelakang itu yang menentukan mereka semua akan merantau ke Osaka, dia juga turun tangan mencari tempat tinggal dan lain-lainnya, Sakura bersama sahabatnya yang lain hanya mencari lowongan pekerjaan. Shika mendaftar sebagai _visual designer_ salah satu perusahaan, Osaka _Company_. Ino bermaksud membuka cabang toko bunga Yamanaka, Sakura mengajukan pemindahan kerja—transfer pada rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja ke sana, Naruto belum menemukan pekerjaan—pemuda itu sedang mencari lowongan. Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang, membuka pintu mobilnya ragu, ia menapakkan kaki ditanah penuh dedaunan kering akibat musim gugur. Bola mata hijau giok miliknya menelusuri tiap inci depan rumah, bau cat masuk dalam indra penciuman kala ia menghirup udara. Pasti Ino sudah meminta orang memperbaharui rumah ini.

"Kau tunggu apalagi Sakura? Ayo masuk." suara Shikamaru menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia segera beranjak pergi, tak perlu menunggu senja pergi dan malam menghampiri, berlama-lama di luar hanya membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Sakura mengambil koper dari bagasi mobil, lalu berjalan masuk kerumah, disusul Shikamaru setelah ia menutup dan mengunci pintu mobil.

Dari jendela lantai dua, sesosok bayangan wanita berambut panjang menjuntai kedepan menampakkan dirinya barang tiga detik ke jendela sebelum kembali mundur bersatu dengan kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

Kamarnya tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya Sakura tidak perlu bersusah payah memberanikan diri keluar kamar untuk buang air bila ia terbangun tengah malam. Dia meletakkan barangnya dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuk ber-sprei putih. Matanya menelusuri tiap sudut kamar, ruangannya tidak kecil pun besar,_ wallpaper_ bermotif lucu sudah menghiasi dinding kamar, warna ungunya menentramkan hati. Kemudian dia melirik ranjang kosong di sebelah ranjangnya, itu adalah tempat Ino tidur nanti. Rumah tua ini memang besar, tapi kamar tidurnya hanya ada dua, di lantai satu dan dua, Ino memberi Sakura kewenangan untuk memilih yang mana, Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya bilang terserah, jadi lebih baik Sakura memutuskan, gadis bermarga Haruno itu memilih lantai satu. Mau tak mau mereka harus tidur berdua dalam satu kamar. Sakura tidak keberatan, dia malah senang, tidak perlu tidur sendiri dalam rumah mengerikan ini. Suara pintu di geser mengalihkan perhatian Sakura—pintu kamarnya menggunakan pintu geser dengan kaca buram—Ino masuk sambil menggeret kopernya, Sakura jamin sahabatnya itu membawa banyak barang seperti orang pindah rumah—memang pindah rumah kan?—kelihatan dari cara Ino membawanya dengan tenaga lebih.

"Kau suka?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil,"Hm," Ino membalasnya,"Bersihkan dirimu, setelah itu kita siapkan makan malam." meletakkan barangnya di samping tempat tidur, Ino berencana menyusunnya setelah makan malam nanti. Dia keluar lagi, mungkin ke dapur, menyiapkan bahan makanan. Sakura mengambil handuk beserta peralatan mandinya, hendak beranjak dari kasur ketika telinganya menangkap cekikikan perempuan. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, suara itu terasa dekat, dari arah belakangnya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi Sakura bersumpah ia mendengar suara! Telinganya tidak mungkin salah, dia selalu membersihkannya, seorang dokter harus bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri—makanya Sakura rajin mengurus kesehatan apalagi telinganya. Ukh, dia tidak suka segala hal berbau horror, karena Sakura kecil dulu sangat takut pada sesuatu bernama hantu. Sampai saat ini rasa itu masih ada, selama ini Sakura berusaha tegar dengan memupuk keberaniannya tinggi-tinggi. Ia menepis perasaan itu, hanya salah dengar. Cepat-cepat Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Derai tawa menemani kegiatan makan malam hari ini, Ino tidak bisa menahan tawa akibat tingkah konyol Naruto, air mata menggenang di sekitar matanya, dia memegang perut yang sudah sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sakura tertawa geli, dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang masih memegang sumpit, sementara Shikamaru mendengus tertahan. Usai makan, Sakura dan Naruto mendapat tugas bersih-bersih untuk malam ini, Sakura menolak tawaran Naruto yang ingin membantunya dengan cucian piring. Dia mengusulkan pada pemuda itu agar membereskan meja makan. Interaksi mereka berdua terasa canggung. Ah, apakah penyebabnya pernyataan cinta Naruto tempo hari? Sakura terkesan menghindar sekarang, sama sekali belum menjawab pengakuan Naruto. Keduanya saling memunggungi, diam terhanyut pada aktivitas masing-masing, pemuda berambut pirang itu berada di belakangnya mengelap meja. Sakura mengambil piring terakhir yang akan dikeringkan, ia menggenggam piring itu dengan kain. Hembusan napas pada tengkuknya membuat Sakura terkejut, tengkuk adalah salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif. Tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan piring, barang pecah belah itu kini terurai berkeping-keping di lantai, bunyinya cukup keras bagi pendengaran Ino, Shikamaru, dan Naruto. Ketiganya ikut terkejut, Ino datang menghampiri Sakura,

"_Daijoubu_ Saki?" Ino memeriksa tangan dan kaki Sakura, barangkali ada yang terluka akibat pecahan piring,"Shika, ambilkan sapu."

Sakura memasang tampang syok, awalnya matanya memandang kosong ke bawah sebelum beralih ke Naruto,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura, alisnya mulai berkerut. Merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah pada Sakura, Naruto menjawab polos,"Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Tidak ingin menuduh sembarangan, Sakura memberikan tatapan interogasi. Dia tidak begitu saja memercayainya, mungkin Naruto bercanda,"Ini tidak lucu Naruto," terdengar nada geram dalam cara berbicara Sakura.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" safir Naruto berkilat, merasa kesal dituduh melakukan sesuatu padanya,"Daritadi aku mengelap meja ini."

Telapak tangan Sakura terus mengusap-usap tengkuknya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menjalar di sana, ia bergumam pelan,"Lalu siapa?"

Hening.

"Haha, Sakura jangan paranoid begitu. Mungkin perasaanmu saja. Ayo ayo, minum teh saja bersamaku. Biar Shikamaru mengurus pecahan di situ." keadaan hening terasa menyeramkan, apalagi membahas mengenai kejadian horor, sebisanya Ino mengalihkan perhatian, membawa Sakura ke ruang keluarga dan menenangkannya. Ia sempat memberi kode pada Shikamaru untuk menolong, pemuda itu memberi anggukan kecil. Keempat muda-mudi kembali berkumpul di ruang keluarga, saling melempar cerita meski Sakura lebih banyak diam. Sampai akhirnya Ino memutuskan semuanya pergi tidur.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_." terdengar bunyi pintu menutup. Seorang gadis tengah melepas sepatunya. Ia terlihat kelelahan, banyak pasien yang diurusnya hari ini, banyak tenaganya yang terkuras.

"_Okaeri_." Suara pria membalas ucapannya, membuatnya mendongakan kepala,"Naruto_-kun_?" Matanya menangkap Naruto berkeliaran dirumah mengenakan kaus putih serta celana pendek, memamerkan lekukan badannya yang lumayan berbentuk. Ia terlihat—tampan... Sakura menggeleng, kembali melanjutkan pelepasan sepatunya. Naruto menggigit sebuah roti bakar sambil menenteng koran di tangan kanannya,

"Belum makan? Ino dan Shika_-kun_ belum pulang?" Ia berjalan melewati Naruto, menuju dapur demi segelas air dingin. Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Naruto mengekor di belakang.

"Ino belum pulang dari tokonya, dan Shika, tadi malam dia bilang mau lembur," pemuda itu meringis,"Bisa kau buatkan aku ramen Sakura_-chan_? Aku lapar."

Teman mana yang tega melihat temannya mati kelaparan. Semangkuk sudah ramen tersaji manis di meja makan, menunggu disantap.

"Belum dapat kerja?" Sakura mengangkat gelas berisikan air dingin, titik-titik embun mengalir diluarnya, menandakan betapa dinginnya air dalam wadah itu. Menggoda siapapun menenggaknya.

"Belum."

Tidak ada lagi perbincangan. Naruto sibuk menyumpit masuk ramen ke dalam mulutnya, sementara Sakura diam melamun.

"_Gomenne_ Naruto_-kun_, kemarin aku menuduhmu."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya,"_Iie_. Wajar saja kau curiga, aku kan di belakangmu."

"Itu— Naruto_-kun_, apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" Sakura berbisik,"Dengan rumah ini?"

Pertanyaan Sakura aneh menurut Naruto. Apa saat ini dia mencoba menakut-nakutinya?"Maksudmu?" Sakura menggeleng,"Entah. Seperti kemarin, aku merasa ada yang tertawa waktu aku di dalam kamar. Lalu, ada yang bernapas dibelakangku,"

"Sakura_-chan_, kau terlalu banyak menonton film horor." Naruto tertawa kecil, ia kembali menggerakkan sumpitnya, menjepit makanan berbentuk panjang dalam mangkuk. Membiarkan Sakura terhenyak sejenak, tidak ada yang akan percaya padanya sebelum ia punya bukti. Ah, mungkin benar-benar hanya perasaannya saja, terlalu banyak kemungkinan sejak mereka pindah kemari.

Detik jarum jam menggema, tidak ada suara selain bunyi benda penunjuk waktu tersebut. Tentu saja, semua sudah terlelap pada malam hari begini. Sakura membuka mata ketika mendengar bunyi pancuran _shower_ dari kamar mandi. Ia mengerjapkan mata pelan, bulan purnama bersinar terang di luar jendela. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Setelah makan bersama Naruto tadi, ia masuk ke kamar, merebahkan diri dan tertidur. Bunyi keran dimatikan menyadarkan Sakura sepenuhnya, gadis itu melirik jam kecil di atas mejanya.

01.00

Jam 1 dini hari. Sedang apa Ino mandi tengah malam begini? Setahunya, meskipun Ino merasa gerah, dia tidak akan mandi apalagi larut malam, tidak sehat katanya. Sakura menajamkan pendengaran, bunyi langkah kaki beradu dengan lantai kamar mandi. Kemudian bunyi itu hilang saat mencapai pintu.

**SRREG.**

Bunyi pintu geser membuat Sakura memutar badan—tadinya ia memunggungi pintu dan tempat tidur Ino.

"Ah! Aku membangunkanmu Saki?"

Alis merah mudanya berkerut, dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk,"Ino?"

"Maaf, aku baru pulang. Tadi banyak pesanan bunga yang harus diurus." Ino melepas ikatan pada rambutnya, rambut pirang itu tergerai sempurna,"Tidurlah la—"

"Bukankah kau tadi sedang mandi?"

"Huh?" Ino tertawa,"Kau sedang mimpi aku mandi Saki? Apa aku terlihat seksi?"

Biasanya Sakura akan membalas candaan Ino tapi kali ini—"Tidak, tidak. Aku suara seperti ada yang mandi dari dalam sana," jari telunjuk Sakura mengarah ke kamar mandi.

Tawa Ino memelan sebelum menghilang dari wajahnya, berganti serius,"Saki, jangan bercanda. Aku baru saja pulang."

Malam itu, Sakura sepenuhnya yakin, rumah itu benar-benar tidak beres.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Apakah berasa horror? Atau mgkn ga horror karena pake tokoh dari Naruto ya? Gtw tiba2 ada ide bikin cerita hantu. Jadi deh kyk gini, terinspirasi dr video hantu yang ku tonton di youtube. Mudah2n kebayang aja ya seremnya. Ekkekeke. Maaf ya kalo judul sama ceritanya gak nyambung, bikin title sama summary itu susah ya... :/

Review?


End file.
